Slick
by Insidiously
Summary: Castiel is grateful to Dean for many things - his friendship, his knowledge. But most of all for introducing him to a pleasure he didn't realize was possible. Now the tables are turned and it's Cas' turn for a surprise. A DESTIEL sequel to "Wet".


_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Castiel (sadly). I do not own Dean Winchester (sadly). I do not own Supernatural (sadly). I DO own many memories of sleepless nights thanks to these two._

**Well, as and ye shall receive! Here it is: the sequel to my Destiel debut "Wet". I got lots of comments and messages asking for me to continue one, most asking for Castiel to return the favor to Dean for helping him to experience his first orgasm… So I began writing. And what came out of it was not a repayment. But it still involves Dean and Cas and a whole lot of smutty goodness. So read and review, guys, because there is only one activity left for this duo and I am itching to make this a trilogy! ;)**

"**Slick" – **_**A Supernatural Story (Part II of the 'Wet' Trilogy)**_

_For Part I please go here: _**.net/s/6986632/1/Wet**

Dean Winchester had grown up in a constant state of learning. The training from his father, as painful and unnecessary Dean had found it when he was a younger man, had ranked him up there with the most observant in the world. His eyes were sharper than a painter's, nose rivaling that of a bloodhound and his ears could sense even the slightest changes in the air, when needed. It was a gift that came in rather handy considering his occupation. It was also why the man had picked up on the fact that he was not alone in the shower on that fateful morning. The hunter had, in fact, heard the bated breath of his companion. He had taken in the moans and caught words that threatened to reveal the hidden angel. Dean had even picked up on his own mumbled name when his own orgasm sent Castiel over the edge.

It didn't come as a shock to learn of Cas' ability to remain cloaked on Earth. Dean had always assumed that his angel friend was hiding a few more hidden talents from the Winchesters and he had to admit he didn't blame him – the power to be invisible wasn't something to spread around; especially when you chose to use it for a front row view on a live action porno. The thought made Dean grin. No, the fact that Castiel had been watching him when he was jacking off in the shower didn't bother him any. He was just saddened by the fact that the angel hadn't taken it upon himself to join in.

That very thought played along Dean's mind as he stood alone in the musty motel room that night. Sam had managed to find an activity to occupy himself, visiting some old school friend, when the eldest Winchester had hinted that he was expecting a certain kind of company. Sam had assumed it would be some woman that Dean would con into allowing him to sleep with her.. Well, he was half right.

Dean stood silently at the curtained window and took a long breath. The man was facing away from the middle of the room, posed awkwardly, and was debating the plan he had set before him. A slight bubble of nerves rose in his stomach but Dean presses it down. He had come this far… He couldn't chicken out now.

"Castiel." The Hunter mumbled. His eyes turned upward, scanning the darkened wood ceiling above. "Cas, I need a word." After a moment of silence Dean's ears picked up the faint popping sound from behind him followed by a gasp. The man grinned.

Behind Dean's poised figure Castiel stood in shock. He had come when requested, as was the norm for Dean Winchester, but what the angel had not been expecting was to be invited to visit his charge when the man was standing buck naked. It was the first time Cas had seen the Hunter's body with permission and the thought of it nearly took his breath away.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Castiel questioned, his voice tainted with confusion and a sudden undeniable lust. The angel felt himself harden immediately. The Winchester turned, exposing himself to Cas in all of his glory.

"Hey."

It was just one word, one syllable, but Castiel knew instantly why he had been summoned. Dean knew about his voyeuristic habit and was here to set him straight… But, then, why the lack of clothing? The angel averted his eyes, a slight blush casting itself over his vessel's cheeks. He began apologizing.

"I'm sorry, Dean… I did not intend any harm of lack of comfort for you. It won't happen again, I will-" Castiel's voice is cut off by the sudden movement of the eldest Winchester. Dean had, during Cas' speech, quickly closed the distance between them and was now pushing his lips against the angel's own quivering pair. The sensation was enough to knock Castiel senseless and without thinking he began moving his mouth in the same fashion as his counterpart's. Dean eagerly parted Cas' lips with his own tongue, taking in the taste of the angel's mouth and exploring every corner. The hunter brought his fingers into Castiel's ruffled hair, tangling it and pulling slightly. Dean could feel the effect of the kiss's return spurring at his groin as his own erection began to grow. It was a motion not lost on the angel.

Placing both hands on Dean's bare chest Castiel pushed slightly, breaking the kiss between the two. A look of terror and uncertainty pulled at Cas' features but Dean ignored it, choosing instead to run a hand from the angel's temple to his chin and lightly kissing him again.

"This is wrong." Castiel muttered, words becoming lost in the Hunter's open mouth. Dean's hands remained put. "I am an angel of the Lord and this… This is a sin."

"Just… Let me." Dean countered, voice firm enough that the angel couldn't bring himself to argue. Castiel inhaled deeply as the man slid a hand the full length of his clothed torso. Even through the weathered suit shirt he could feel electricity bouncing between their separate fleshes. He looked up and was instantly surprised to discover Dean was wearing a smile.

The Hunter laughed then. "I told you that I wouldn't let you die a virgin." Cas had no time to respond to the comment as this was the exact moment that Dean chose to slip his fingers under the Angel's belt and into his waistband. As soon as Dean's touch connected in Cas' brain the man hardened to full capacity. Dean's grin grew simultaneously. "Well, hello." Dean mumbled, speaking more to himself than the angel in front of him. He took the hardened shaft into his palm, cupping it slightly, and began a slow stroke. Dean's eyes were hungry for the expression on Castiel's face. A moan escaped the ex-voyeur's lips as Dean went in for a second turn, this time pausing to rub the tender tip of his cock.

"D-Dean…" Castiel breathed, unable to say anything more than the man's name. A signature smirk pulled at the eldest Winchester's mouth and he moved into Cas, slowly bridging the gap between their bodies. Dean's free hand rushed to the zipper blocking full access to the Angel's crotch and he pulled greedily; careful not to interrupt the steady flow of thrusts that Castiel was now contributing to the situation. Suddenly, the man stopped.

Cas' eyes snapped open, desperate to continue the addicting sensation but Dean's finger being forced over his mouth kept him from begging. As the Angel watched on; Dean slowly lowered his plump lips upon the throbbing erection in front of him. His eyes never left Cas' gaze.

"Oh my… God." Castiel nearly screamed, eyes rolling to the back of his head as shooting tones of pleasure radiated through him. The Hunter's mouth smiled as it worked. Dean hadn't expected Castiel, an individual so holy it made him feel physically ill at times; to use his creator's name in vain but the results could not be tampered with. The mild cuss had caused Dean's own member to swell up even further and the man closed his eyes, willing himself not to wrap a hand around and pleasure himself within an inch of sanity. This was about Cas.

The angel's hands knotted into the man's hair, nails scraping slightly against the scalp beneath. He let out a long shuddering breath. This feeling was better than any heaven that Castiel had ever witnessed. The angel pulled gently at his friend's head, forcing the bobbing man's pace to quicken slightly as the pleasure began to increase at the base of his shaft almost painfully. He bucked his hips forward.

Dean himself was not without enjoyment. Along with his talent for observation Dean had been born with a lack of a gag reflex and so, as the angel began thrusting his member deep down the hunter's throat, he felt no urge to make him stop. In fact, he welcomed it. The taste of Castiel's cock on his swirling tongue was amazing – better than any dessert the hunter had tasted (including the post perfect pie) – and he was savoring it along with the peppered moans coming from its owner's mouth. Dean could feel the member in his lips harden with the impending climax as Castiel swore again. The angel opened his eyes and forced his gaze upon Dean's face, his lips twitching slightly when he took in the sight. He was close, so unbelievably close, and the look of smugness that had stolen Dean's features pushed him over the edge. His eyes snapped shut again as the orgasm pushed its way along his limbs and filled the Hunter's mouth to the brim. Castiel didn't care about the mess or the consequences of his selfish, lust-driven actions. All he could focus on was the overwhelming ecstasy centering below Dean's mouth.

Waiting a few moments for the shuddering in Cas' body to stop Dean pulled his lips from the angel's slick cock, licking his lips clean of any remains of the orgasm. He hadn't expected to enjoy the feeling, or the taste, of Castiel's member but he now knew why some found the experience of giving just as addicting as receiving. He couldn't help but smirk. Above his kneeled form the angel finally opened his eyes.

"Thank you."

The sentence made Dean laugh. It was just like Castiel to be so proper, even after such an experience. The hunter pushed onto his feet and looked down at him. "Don't mention it." He remained a mere inch above Cas' lips, refusing to take the obvious bate of kissing him. Castiel leaned in anyway. For a long moment the two stood, Dean's arm snaking around the angel's waist as the angel tasted himself on Dean's mouth. Finally, the hunter broke away and winked. "But now we have to find a way for you to pay me back."


End file.
